


Unsettling Feeling

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: *banging pots and pans* I DON’T LIKE CHAIRMAN ROSE!!
Relationships: Cynthia/Diantha, Platonic family love - Relationship, the only romantic one
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	Unsettling Feeling

Ash glared at the weird tall man behind his uncle Lance’s cape, clenching on it for dear life as his uncle shielded him with an arm curved around back so his hand could nestle and cup the back of his neck. He didn’t know what the adults were saying above him, to fast and the syllables pronounced harshly, it wasn’t Kantonese or Kalosian and if it wasn’t Kantonese it also wouldn’t be Johtonese and Hoennian either. 

The weird man in the grey suit tried to take a step forward but something was shot between the Ketchums and the visiting man. The sudden sound made Ash squeal in fear and curl closer to his uncle, his hands tugging on the red and black cape. 

“ _ Leave _ Chairman Rose.” A female spoke up from the balcony above the entryway door. 

Peeking out from his safe cocoon Ash spotted Agatha. Sweet, caring, deathly great aunt Agatha. She looked down and sent a sweet small smile towards Ash before the smile turned into a stony frown as she moved her piercing gaze over to the weird man. 

The weird man had taken plenty of steps back from Lance and Ash, Agatha’s cane was sticking out of the marble floor, no doubt going into the pavement as well, at a slant from where she threw it like a harpoon Lance pointed out to him when he had taken Ash out on a boat to teach him how to fish. 

The weird man spluttered before tugging at his suit jacket, fixing his weirdly styled hair along the way out, stuttering more as he passed Bruno who had stationed himself by the door. 

Ash had turned to look up at his uncle Lance, he was about to ask what language the weird man was talking in and could he learn it? Pretty please? With all the cherries on top? He won’t tell his Mama! He swears It! But Lance had bent down at an angle so he could swoop Ash up into his arms with a shout of glee when the baby boy started to giggle madly. All thoughts of the weird man with a pin stuck to his jacket that was just a single rose dissipated as his uncle promised him that some ice cream and donuts were in order. 

Graunty Agatha yelled down at Lance to not over feed the boy as he quickly slipped under Bruno’s arm that tried to block the door, giggle with Ash all the way to share a triple scoop cone of vanilla ice cream. 

\----

Ash smiled tiredly at his uncle as he carded his fingers through Pikachu’s short fur. Both boys were battered and bruised but over all okay, no internal bleeding on Human and Pokemon account and no bones were broken as well, so Ash will count this as a win. It’s not like he broke his arm and punctured a lung when he fought by Lugia’s side, nope, not at all because Misty and Tracey’s are a pair of big stinky liars. 

“So Ash-” his uncle started but the ringtone on his old phone sitting on his work desk cut him off. The sound was shrill and Ash covered Pikachu’s head with his torn hat. Lance looked at the phone number and swore silently as he picked up the phone and set it back down in it’s cradel, moving the person along to his voicemail because his tattered Nephew in front of him that just faught some  _ God’s  _ were more important than that fucking idiotic Chairman from Galar who can’t take a simple fucking  _ no _ . 

“I heard-” the phone started ringing once more and Lance cursed a little more louder as he did the same thing, the creaking of plastic was probably the only warning for Lance as he slapped down the phone back into its cradle. At this point the whole entire phone was going to fall apart if Chairman Rose kept calling him. 

He turned back to Ash who, along with a now woken Pikachu, was staring between the phone and Lance. Lance waved his hand, “Don’t worry about-” the phone’s shrill’s start up once more. 

Now fully enraged, Lance launched for the phone and pulled it up to his ear. He growled something in what Ash assumes is Galarian, a language Ash wasn’t allowed to learn until he defeated aunty Cynthia and Diantha.

Ash felt a shiver run up his spine, that then passed through Pikachu. Both were staring at the phone Lance held to his ear. Fear and dread spilled into Ash’s heart for reason the boy doesn’t know and he felt the familiar feeling of claustrophobia as the walls started to shrink in.

As Lance continued to shout and chew out who ever is on the other side of the phone, Ash took this time to silently slip out of his chair and gently closed the door. He hurriedly passed his aunty Lorelei and uncle Bruno where in the kitchen with a wave.

“ _ Ashton Ketchum get back here this instant! _ ” Lance’s voice boomed through the castle walls. 

His aunt and uncle looked at Ash with twin expressions of curiosity. Which Ash met with a nervous smile before yelling at Pikachu to run and both bolted down the rest of the stairs and hallways and out of the front of the house where he called out his Noctowl and flew away before Uncle Lance could recatch him and give Ash a through chewing. 

\----

Lance was away with Wallace at some… Champion convention thingy Ash wasn’t allowed to go to, even when he’s the Champion of Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, and  _ now  _ Hoenn, when Ash stumbled across Steven arguing with a weird man that Ash couldn’t help but vaguely remember. Huh, must have met when he was just too young to remember. The more he watched with Pikachu hanging off his shoulder, the more Ash was happy he didn’t remember the man. 

“Oh  _ there  _ he is!” the man shouted while looking up at Ash where was standing at the top of the stairs that lead down to the beach from the Hoenn’s Champion and Elite Four castle. “You must be Ash Ketchum! I’ve heard so many good things about you!” 

Ash’s mind was ranting and raving at him,  _ don’tgodowndon’tinteractdon’tgodowndon’tinteract _ , but Steven just sighed and waved the boy to come down. Glaring at the weird man who wouldn’t just leave Hoenn already and never come back. 

Ash chose to stay silent as he walked down the winding steps, one of his hands smoothing across Pikachu’s flank and hackles as the two got closer, it was only when he stood in front of the man did Ash remember his name. 

“My names Chairman Rose, we meet when you were younger.” The man exclaimed, putting a hand out for Ash to shake which he ended up doing much to Ash's digression. “How are you?” 

A though sprung in his mind and Ash couldn’t help but smile when he pulled his hand back from Chairman Rose’s tight grip. His hands quickly flew into complicated gestures that were close to Galarian sign language, Ash wasn’t allowed to  _ speak  _ Galarian but Lance didn’t say he could  _ sign  _ it, but not quite there. 

Chairman Rose pinched his eyebrows together as he tried to decipher the signs Ash was throwing at him. The poor boy must have gone mute just like his older brother Red who killed himself up in Mnt. Silver. It felt similar to Galarian Sign language, which Chairman Rose was rusty at, but he couldn’t understand a single thing. He was about to say something when Ash made a cross with his index fingers and moved them up to his ears. Of fucking course he’s deaf too. 

“Ah,” Steven butted into the, mostly, one sided conversation, “Ash has gone mute and deaf from the fight, but he’ll be healing in a couple of months. So why don’t you come back then!” Steven sent a fake sympathetic smile towards Ash, which Chairman Rose didn’t need to know, and gave the young boy a sly wink which made Ash beem back at Steven with a wide smile before the silver haired man waved the trainer away. Delia’s son wasn’t deaf or mute, that little prankster knew just what to do to get out of anything if he didn’t want to do it. 

Ash escaped up the stairs and once the two older men couldn’t see him and Pikachu the two bolted towards the house, uncaring for the stitched up wound at his side and the ach in his feet.

\----

The next time Ash met Chairman Rose was in Sinnoh in a dimly lit bar. He was sipping on a vanilla milkshake as aunty Cynthia lamenated over her whiskey about how ‘ _ utterly fucking sexy and cute Diantha is _ ’ while slightly crying. Ash chose not to say anything, and if he did it would end up as a scalding rebuff on how she needed to get uncle Alder off her ass before going after the Kalosian Champion. 

“Oh! There you are Cynthia!” A familiar voice spoke up beside their booth. 

Both Ash and Cynthia straighten up. Aunty Cynthia faced the new person with a frown, “Chairman Rose, your meeting isn’t until April twenty-second.” She took a sip of her whiskey as the black haired man actually shuffled anxiously under the old Sinnoh’s glare, or what looked like anxiety.

“Your..” Chairman Rose coughed as Cynthia raised her eyebrow, “you’re not Champion of Sinnoh anymore so I took the time to fly over here to greet and talk to the new Champion.” that’s when he turned to Ash and the boy tried his hardest not to out right snarl at the weird man. “You know have four Championships under your belt Ashton. That’s very impressive for a thirteen year old.”

Now  _ That  _ Ash snarled at, “it’s  _ Ash  _ not  _ Ashton  _ only my Mother and uncle are allowed to call me that. And it’s  _ five  _ Championships, Orange Island is a thing you know.” Ash matched Cynthia’s increasingly harsh glare as he whipped his phone out, Dawn’s supposed to join them with her girlfriend Zoey after their date and Ash noted they were running late like they usually do. 

“Ah yes, my apologies.” Chairman Rose’s Galarian accent was thickening as something shimmered in his eyes as he glanced towards Ash’s phone. The teen pulled it closer to him with a quick glance at Cynthia 

“I’ll walk you outside!” Cynthia stated quite loudly. Slamming her hands on the table and gathering the other bar attendants attention to the three in the dark corner. “Wouldn’t want you to get lost at all because, just like you said last time, our Sinnoh streets are  _ so confusing _ .” she linked her arm with a blushing and stuttering mess of Chairman Rose and all but dragged the man out of the restaurant with a tight grip on his captured arm and out of the front doors.

Ash’s phone started vibrating wildly as Twitter and the rest of his social media started to explode. He took the time to look at a few tweets, which were varying between up close to the other side of the restaurant, and their text’s above it. 

_ @BigGae Oh my fucking G O D!!! Somedude just went up and started to bother the new and old Sinnoh Champion and got taken out side by Cynthia!!!  _

_ @ProfessorUmbreon @IncomingPM ASH what did you D O !?!?!  _

_ @KantoWaterGym @ProfessorUmbreon Ash did absolutely nothing Gary! Leave the poor boy alone!  _

_ @DragonType holy balls man! Chairman Rose just waltzed on here and started bothering Sinnoh’s new Champion. Good thing Cynthia TKO’ed his ass. Never liked that man anyways _

_ @ProfessorUmbreon @KantoWaterGym Bc’s it’s Ash and he’s a magnet with trouble  _

_ @ChampionHunky @UncomingPA Should have given you a heads up Huh? _

Ash couldn’t help but smile until another hand banged lightly against the table, “Control your fan base before they tear another new asshole into that man.” Dawn came into Ash’s vision and the older teen tried to bat at her but Dawn backed away into Cynthia’s side and Zoey took her place, forcing Ash to scoot more into the booth. 

“I don’t think I will!” Ash stuck his tongue out at Zoey and squealed when she tried to grab his half drinken milkshake away from him. 

\----

Alder didn’t even let Chairman Rose  _ near  _ Ash, he had pushed the boy into his friends and told them to run deeper into the city and away from Alder  _ right this second _ . 

“Awe!” Chairman Rose merged out of the shadows, a deadly smirk twisting his lips. “You sent them away, and just when I wanted to have some  _ fun. _ ” The man snarled and took a threatening step towards Alder. 

The Unova Champion raised his head and stood still. He will not back down to this  _ monster  _ and let Ash get harmed and his friends killed. “Why are you so adamant on Ash, Rose?” Alder spat the name like it was a mouthful of dirt. Which isn’t that off from how far the Chairman’s name has been dragged through the mud after the incident in Sinnoh. 

The Chairman eyes lit up as he started circling Alder slowly. “Well like I said earlier, I just want some fun. But you  _ Champions  _ won’t let get near him long enough.” Rose spat on the ground near the taller’s shoe and Alder chose to ignore it. 

“My Legendaries protect me against your simple magic!” Alder hissed as he watched the sentient shadows dance in the air lightly. 

“Your  _ Gods  _ protect  _ him! _ ” Chairman Rose yelled and lunged at Alder. Only to be caught by a string of light and pulled through a portal with a cut off scream. 

Alder stayed put. His heart spiking randomly at the thought of Rose coming back through another portal. 

“Rest easy, my Champion.” A soothing voice spoke above Alder. Tipping his head back he took note of a long slender man wearing a white suit with white hair, his eyes blazing blue. “If it weren’t for Zacian and Zamazenta’s slumber, that man would not have lived past cubhood.” 

“Thank you Reshiram.” Alder breathed, his eyes slipping close as the sound of bursting flames surrounded him. Opening to the sight of a clear sky with a hole through a cloud. 

—

Chairman Rose was effectively barred from entering Kalos under Diantha's rule and now Ash’s as well. It was the first thing Ash signed in her old office, or well it was  _ still  _ her office since she was the only one who knew how to do the paperwork and Ash didn't want to stop traveling yet. 

On the other side of the world, Chairman Rose threw a fit; Pushing things off his desk, crashing the hanging potted plant by the window that Leon had gotten him as a birthday gift that Rose never liked anyways, punching the wall that separates his ‘ _ meeting _ ’ room from his office, and more. It lasted for half an hour before he was able to calm down enough to call his secretary. 

“Cancel my vacation to Kalos, Karen, I won’t be able to attend it.” His eyes drifted toward his computer screen. New burning hatred filled the spaces between his bones as he read the title of the document once more. 

_ Chairman Rosian Guard, you are here by barred from entering Kalos at all time. Ordered by the new Kalos Champion, Satoshi Ashton Ketchum. Effective: Immediately. _

——

Ash cursed as he ducked into an alleyway, pulling a confused Lana and Lillie with him. 

“What’s going on?” Lana asked as Ash maneuvered them around and into a spot of sunlight. 

“See that man talking to Kahuna Hala and Professor Kukui?” Ash nodded to a man who stupidly wore a grey tux in Alola’s sweltering heat. It showed with how the one lose, thick strand of hair kept falling into his face. 

Both girls agreed as they huddled closer to Ash. The weird man was starting to argue with their Kahuna and Teacher in the middle of the Venue. 

“His name is Rosian Guard and he’s from-“ Ash was caught off by Lillie who’s eyes glistened with fear. 

“Galar!” She gasped, moving to cling onto Lana and Ash at the same time, “he was the head Chairman for Galars League until an incident in Sinnoh where his reputation took a plunge and stayed down. It even cause the Galar League to even look into what he’s been doing for the past twenty-six years since he joined.” She explained rapidly to Lana and Ash. 

The young man grimaced at the memory of Champion Leon stuttering through his body-wracking sobs when he confirmed that he  _ always  _ knew Chairman Rose was a bad person. Even going so far as to threaten his little brother, Hop who was near Ash’s age and someone the young adult liked to confide in sometimes, and parents just so that he would comply with whatever the man wanted. Until Sinnoh where Rose has made the simple mistake of searching for Ash which had caused his down fall. 

“But why is he here? And arguing with our Teacher and Kahuna? Why are we hiding?” Lana asked. Looking at he the trio with weary eyes. Clenching tighernto Popplio who had stayed silent this entire time, actually the other two were deathly silent as well. 

Ash shuffled and clung into the back of both girls shirts, just in case they get the idea to go running out to the three adults and asking them themselves. “Rose has always tried to come into contact with me since I was a toddler. I didn’t know why, mostly everyone in the Regional League knew, and no one told me. Just  _ ‘stay away from that Chairman, he’s bad news _ ’ and  _ ‘keep into the light, he can’t touch you there _ ’.” Ash snarled that last phrase, he never knew what ‘ _ keep into the light _ .’ Really meant since his hands were coated with blood for a long time. Until he figured it out that the man used to control the Shadows around the world figuratively and physically. 

“When Rose was the head Chairman for Galar he used and abused their Champion, Leon, by threatening to kill or seriously harm his family if Leon didn’t stay in line.” Ash growled. “He’s nasty, manipulative, and cunning. Though Rose can’t control the Shadows anymore since  _ something  _ happened to the man in between Sinnoh and Unova.” He added, searching for an Officer to come and contain the rabbis man before someone got hurt and Ash needed to step in. 

Luck wasn’t on his side as Rose lunged at Kukui with an outcry of anger, knocking the glasses of the Professor’s face with a punch to the face. 

Ash ordered the girls not to move from this Alley as he slipped out and charged at the deranged man wrestling Kukui in the ground. The fight itself was short lived as Ash only needed to knee the man in the stomach and send him sprawling down with several well aimed hits. 

Rosian Guard was soon taken under arrest and sent to trial where he was found guilty and sent back to Galar to be put into a max prison. And once the news had spread across the world, all Regions had barred the man from entering their land and sea. Effective immediately. 

——

Champion Leon smile grew wide enough to start hurting his lips as he patiently watched people exit the plane ramp. A large Pikachu had shoved its way out from under people’s legs and waited nearby for its trainer to come out as well. 

Fluffy black hair and dreary eyes greeted Leon as he threw himself forward to wrap his arms around the shortest shoulder. Arms from the person came up to wrap around Leon’s back and he couldn’t help but let out a few tears escape his eyes. 

“Thank you, Ash.” 


End file.
